Components in aircraft interiors, such as shelving, access covers, small parts, stoppers/bumpers, monuments, panels, walls, bins and other parts within an aircraft include panels or other members that are secured together with fasteners, adhesives, brackets or the like. A need exists for an improved bracket for securing components to one another. For example, the present invention can be used to replace current L and T mortise and tenon bonded joints.